legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ami Onuki
Ami Onuki is one of the members with Yumi Yoshimura and the deuteragonist of the series. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Appearance She has cerise hair tied up into two buns. She also mainly wears a pale yellow flower at the bottom of her right bun. She favors the pop of bubblegum and wears a go-go dress that has a yellow and yellow shirt part and a yellow and pink skirt, also carrying a daisy in her hair, a white watch and a right wrist and a red bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots. When she is competing with villains, Ami magically transforms her outfit into a battle uniform, which she wears a yellow tanktop with a black horizontal stripe in the middle, white pantyhose and black Mary Jane shoes. For sleepwear, Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with a flower in the middle. For the swimsuit, Ami wears a light blue bikini with a yellow heart and a flip-flop olives. She previously had a lime green ribbon with her flower patterns on it, which was eaten by a shark in "Surf's Up", while she and Yumi got lost in the ocean because they were bad at surfing. For ninja wear, Ami wears a lavender ninja outfit with a lavender balaclava. For Magician assistant outfit, she wears a light blue hairband, light blue swimsuit and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback from "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore her hair in pigtails, and a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had more desaturated hair that was also more of a shade of red, two flowers (that were a darker shade of yellow), a long-sleeved mulberry shirt with a cerise button, a white collar and circular puffy sleeves on top of its long sleeves which have white tips at the end, a dark cerise tank top with a heart on it, long pink pants that have heart patterns, and mulberry and cerise boots. In some shots, she has ponytails instead, accompanied by gold-colored beads. In the Holiday Countdown app, She has cerise hair with a santa hat. She wears a yellow shirt, a pink and yellow skirt, a white watch, a red bracelet and white knee-high go-go boots. Ultimate Story Ami made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. She and her band partner, Yumi, have actually known Fox from before then. When she and Yumi were performing at a concert a few years earlier, Fox and his team were able to save them and the concert-goers from a terrorist attack brought on by a terrorist group known as the HAAC Clan. Both girls were so grateful that they offered him and his team VIP passes to all of their concerts. They have been wanting to see Fox again ever since and are always happy whenever they could. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Girly Girl Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:The Helper Squad Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Partner Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Singing Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by Bridal Shotacon Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Musicians Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:DigiDestined Category:Cute Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Sound Users